1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door opening/closing device and in particular to a door latching/unlatching device in which both the latching and the locking are operated electrically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional door opening/closing device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,177, for example. The disclosed device has a first mechanism for latching which is operatively connected to a first solenoid via a first link mechanism and a second mechanism for locking which is operatively connected to a second solenoid via a second link mechanism. For opening a door in this device, after the second mechanism is brought into an unlocked condition by energizing the second solenoid, the first solenoid is energized.
However, since each mechanism has to include the solenoid and the link mechanism therebetween, the conventional device is complex in construction. Further, the latching and the locking operations may not be performed in the conventional device.